FBN program schedule
This is the program schedule that are being broadcast by FBN television network in the Philippines. The majority of the programs shown on the network are created by FBNNational's Entertainment division. FBN Entertainment Group is responsible for original programs ranging from musical and variety shows, showbiz, lifestyle, and comedy talk shows, comedy and gag shows, and sitcoms. Original and adapted telenovelas and drama anthologies are produced by Secarats Talent Management Services and other production drama units created by FBN, while news, public service and documentary programs are produced by FBN News and by other independent production outfits. FBN also acquires and syndicates program formats from abroad, most of which are reality shows. FBN also shows regional programs, TV specials, sporting and awarding events. Weekdays ;Morning Star *4:25 am - Sign-on *4:30 am - **Mon: Lingkod Kapinoy (2019; also broadcast on FBN News Network, Time Machine Channel and early broadcast on DZNN Tutok Radyo 558 and DZNN Radyobisyon) (replay) **Tue: Forum ni Randy (2013; also broadcast on FBN News Network, Time Machine Channel and early broadcast on DZNN Tutok Radyo 558 and DZNN Radyobisyon) (replay) **Wed: The Veronica Chronicles (2019; also broadcast on FBN News Network, Time Machine Channel and early broadcast on DZNN Tutok Radyo 558 and DZNN Radyobisyon) (replay) **Thurs: Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (2013; also broadcast on FBN News Network, Time Machine Channel and early broadcast on DZNN Tutok Radyo 558 and DZNN Radyobisyon) (replay) **Fri: Lingkod Kapinoy (2019; also broadcast on FBN News Network, Time Machine Channel and early broadcast on DZNN Tutok Radyo 558 and DZNN Radyobisyon) (replay) * 5 am - Oh My Gising! (2019) * 6:15 am - Local Morning Shows (Regional) ** Magandang Morning Taga-Luzon (Baguio) ** Marhay na Aga Bicol (Naga) ** Good Morning Panay (Iloilo) ** Maayong Buntag 11 (Cebu) ** Maayong Buntag 11 Davao (Davao) * 7:30 am - Morning Time (2017) * 9:30 am - SpongeBob SquarePants (Tagalog dub, 2019; also broadcast on Toon TV) * 10 am - **Mon: Woody Woodpecker (2018 web series) (Tagalog dub, 2020; also broadcast on Toon TV) **Tue: Care Bears: Unlock the Magic (Tagalog dub, 2020; also broadcast on Toon TV) **Wed: Doraemon (2005 series) (Tagalog dub, 2019; also broadcast on Toon TV) **Thurs: The Penguins of Madagascar (Tagalog dub, 2019; also broadcast on Toon TV) **Fri: Spider-Man (2017 series) (Tagalog dub, 2019; also broadcast on Toon TV) * 10:30 am - Ramon, the Unluckiest Guy (2019, produced by SAS; also broadcast on Toon TV) * 11 am - Robot Chicken (2019, produced by Sony Pictures Television and Warner Bros. Television Distribution; also broadcast on Toon TV) ;Lunchtime Surprise * 11:15 am - Julie Vega (2019) * 12 nn - Eat Bulaga! (2014) ;Post-Noon * 2:45 pm - How Can I Tell Her? (2019) * 3:30 pm - Hapi House (2019) * 4:15 pm - About Time (2019, licensed by tvN) * 5 pm - Ramon, the Unluckiest Guy (2019, produced by SAS; also broadcast on Toon TV)/'FBN Owned Television Stations news program' ** News 8 (Baguio) ** News Bicol (Naga) ** Balita sa Panay (Iloilo) ** News 11 (Cebu) ** Noticias 7 (Zamboanga) ** News Bente-Siete (Cagayan de Oro) ** News 11 Davao (Davao) * 5:30 pm - Robot Chicken (2019, produced by Sony Pictures Television and Warner Bros. Television Distribution; also broadcast on Toon TV) (Metro Manila) ;Kapinoy Nights * 5:45 pm - Class of Lies (2019, licensed by JS Pictures) * 6:30 pm - Tutok Balita (2019; simulcast on DZNN Tutok Radyo 558, DZNN Radyobisyon and FBN News Network) * 7:50 pm - Jackie Chan's Brother (2016) * 8:30 pm - Computer Man (2019) * 9:15 pm - Alindog (2020) * 10 pm - PPP: Piling Piling Pelikula (2019) * 10:50 pm - Showbiz Unlimited (2015) ;Late Night * 11:10 pm - Tutok Balita Tonite (2019; DZNN Tutok Radyo 558 and DZNN Radyobisyon) * 11:35 pm - ** Mon: Forum ni Randy (2013; also broadcast on FBN News Network, Time Machine Channel and early broadcast on DZNN Tutok Radyo 558 and DZNN Radyobisyon) ** Tues: The Veronica Chronicles (2019; also broadcast on FBN News Network, Time Machine Channel and early broadcast on DZNN Tutok Radyo 558 and DZNN Radyobisyon) ** Wed: Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (2013; also broadcast on FBN News Network, Time Machine Channel and early broadcast on DZNN Tutok Radyo 558 and DZNN Radyobisyon) ** Thurs: Lingkod Kapinoy (2019; also broadcast on FBN News Network, Time Machine Channel and early broadcast on DZNN Tutok Radyo 558 and DZNN Radyobisyon) ** Fri: Lingkod Kapinoy (2019; also broadcast on FBN News Network, Time Machine Channel and early broadcast on DZNN Tutok Radyo 558 and DZNN Radyobisyon) * 12 mn - Sign-off Weekend Express Saturdays ;Morning * 4:25 am - Sign On * 4:30 am - El Shaddai (1992) * 6 am - Power to Unite with Elvira (2019) * 6:30 - Makabayang Duktor (2019) * 7 am -Badanamu: The TV Series (2019) * 7:30 am - Voltes V (Tagalog dub, 2019, produced by Toei Company and Nippon Sunrise; also broadcast on Toon TV)/'Local morning shows' **Magandang Morning 8 (Baguio) **Marhay ang Aga Bikolano (Naga) **Good Morning Panay (Iloilo) **Maayong Buntag 11 (Cebu) **Maayong Buntag 11 Davao (Davao) * 8 am - **Sailor Moon Crystal (2014-2016, 2018, produced by Toei Animation) **Tulong Kapinoy (Baguio) **Ikaw Kabuhi Ko (Iloilo) **Halad sa Kapinoy (Cebu) **Tulong sa Kapinoy (Davao) * 8:30 am - Yolgags (2019, produced by SAS; also broadcast on Toon TV) * 9 am - SpongeBob SquarePants (Tagalog dub, 2019, produced by Nickelodeon; also broadcast on Toon TV) * 9:30 am - Doraemon (2005 series) (Tagalog dub, 2019; also broadcast on Toon TV) * 10:00 am - Kapinoy Cinema Saturday (2019) ;Noon and afternoon * 11:30 am - Eat Bulaga! (2019, produced by TAPE Inc.) * 2:30 pm - Mr. Bean (2019) * 3 pm - Serbisyong Kapinoy (2014 also broadcast on DZNN Radyobisyon and Time Machine Channel) * 4 pm - Crime Desk (2008; also broadcast on DZNN Radyobisyon) * 5 pm - Camera Mania (2014 also broadcast on Time Machine Channel) / Dakbayan sa Sugbo (Cebu) ;Primetime * 6 pm - Tutok Balita Weekend (2019; simulcast on DZNN Tutok Radyo 558, DZNN Radyobisyon and FBN News Network) * 6:45 pm - BFF (2014) * 7:30 pm - Search for the Next Big Shots (2019) * 8:30 pm - Unnamed story (2014) * 10 pm - Artista Teen Quest (2019; season 2) * 11 pm - Buffz n' Nerfz (2014) * 11:45 am - Tonight with Juan Nite (2011) * 12:30 am - Sign-off Sundays ;Morning * 4:55 am - Sign On * 5 am - Kerygma TV (2019) * 6 am - Sunday TV Mass (2006) * 7 am - Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny (Tagalog dub, 2019) * 7:30 am - Doraemon (2005 series) (Tagalog dub, 2019; also broadcast on Toon TV) * 8 am - Kamen Rider Zi-O (2019, under Toei Company, TV Asahi, Asatsu-DK, Bandai) * 8:30 am - Sailor Moon Crystal (Tagalog dub, 2018, produced by Toei Animation) * 9 am - Badanamu: The TV Series (2019) * 9:30 am - The Loud House (Tagalog dub, 2019, produced by Nickelodeon; also broadcast on Toon TV) * 10 am - Da Math-itiniks (2019) * 10:30 am - Da Ekspermentals (2008) * 101 am - Chinatown TV (2019) * 11:30 am - Robot Chicken (2019, produced by Sony Pictures Television and Warner Bros. Television Distribution; also broadcast on Toon TV) ;Afternoon * 11:45 am - P.O.S. (2019) * 2:30 pm - TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show) (2019, under Secarats Talent Management Services unit) * 3:30 pm - FBN Xtra Cinema (2016) ;Primetime * 5:15 pm - Tutok Balita Weekend (2019; simulcast on DZNN Tutok Radyo 558, DZNN Radyobisyon and FBN News Network) * 6 pm - Big Tomato (2008) * 6:45 pm - Wanbol U (2019) * 7:30 pm - Search for the Next Big Shots (2019) * 8:30 pm - One Kapinoy (2011) * 9:30 pm - Artista Teen Quest (2019; season 2) * 10:30 pm - Jon Santos Show (2014) * 11:15 pm - Sunday's Big Night (2010) * 12 mn - Sign-off Upcoming programs 'Original' ;Drama *''Anastacia'' (2020) *''Blu'' (2020) *''Mars Ravelo's Dragonna'' (2020, under Secarats Talent Management Services unit) *''Enchanta'' (2020) *''Hanggang Matapos Ang Kailanman'' (2020) *''In My Life'' (2020) *''Mr. Dolphin'' (2020) *''Remember Be This Way'' (2020, under Secarats Talent Management Services unit) ;Reality *''Little Big Shots'' (season 2) (new season; 2020) *''Pilipinas Got Talent'' (season 7) (new season; 2020) *''Pinoy Big Brother'' (season 9) (new season; 2020) *''Sayaw, Pinoy'' (season 2) (new season; 2020) *''The Voice Teens'' (season 2) (new season; 2020) ;Variety *''none'' ;Sports *''none'' ;Specials *''2020 Summer Olympics'' (July 24-August 9, 2020) 'Acquired' ;Cartoons *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' (2020) *''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir'' (2020) ;Drama *''Black Dog: Being A Teacher'' (2020) *''Jugglers'' (2020) *''Just Dance'' (2020) *''My First Love'' (2020) *''The Wind Blows'' (2020) *''Witch at Court'' (2020) ;Tokusatsu *''Uchu Sentai Kyuranger'' (2020) References Category:FBN